dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Side Stage 2: "I'm Number One!"
:"We're surrounded by grocks! What do we do?! we can't handle this on our own. If only a ranger would step up and help!" ::::::::''-Evan'' Side Stage 2: "I'm Number One!" is the fourth Stage following Main Stage 1: "Operation: Railroad Rescue" in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. This is also the second Side Stage that involves getting a partner. Dillon and Russ continue their quest and they come across a careless character that helps them out. This stage is located on Roundup Springs. The mayor of this village is Evan. Here Dillon will receive a parcel (with a gear) from Governor Cappy. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Boone *Evan *Sal Storyline (First Time) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Evan: - I'm Evan, the village chief. Thank you for coming! Russ: - Nice to meet you. I'm Russ. This is Dillon. Evan: - I don't know if you took notice, but our village has a somewhat unique layout. ::We've got gates on all four sides of the village--north, south, east, and west. ::When we built this village, we reckoned all those doors would be pretty convenient. ::But once the grocks arrived, all those entryways have become a source of anxiety. ::Luckily, there are some old stone pillars down the way from the village gates. ::If you were to use some dynamite to bring them down and turn them into obstacles. ::It would surely hinder the grock invasion, don't you think? ::On the downside, once you knock 'em down, they are down for good. ::And if the grocks get at 'em, they'll eventually be able to break through. ::So think carefully about the strategically correct time to knock them down. Russ: I get it... Dillon... That's a big responsibility, isn't it? Evan: Here's some dynamite. I've got one bundle for you. ::I hope you're able to find a way to use this to help protect our village. Prep Time ---- you pass through from Main Stage 1 to Side Stage 2, you will get this Russ: - Hey, Dillon. Can you believe it? We got a parcel in the mail! ::Whoa! The Armedo Buckle! Didn't we get this last year? ::There's a letter... "To Mr. Dillon, Governor Cappy: - "Enclosed, please find that ancient buckle I gave to you last year. ::"I never thought I would find it at a pawn shop!" Russ: - Uh-oh. This is bad... He found out that we sold it, Dillon! Governor Cappy: - "I admit, I do not understand how it works, but if it contains the power of the ancients... ::"then this could once again be the time to use it. ::"Yours truly, Louis Cappy, Governor of the Western Frontier Lands" Russ: - Huh. Try it on. Does it seem any different than before? ::The ancient vortex symbol has awoken Dillon's instincts. ::Dillon has learned the battle skill Arma-Mode! ::When the Arma-Energy gauge is full, press up on the +Control Pad to activate it! ::For a brief time, Dillon will be invincible... ::And his grind attack will be powered up considerably! ::You can review these controls in the Game Guide. you already receive the Ancient Buckle, you get this Russ: - Dillon, look at all the mud around this village. ::Mud is one of those things you don't do well in, huh? ::You can't get any traction for a dash roll in the mud. ::If you do end up in the mud, your best bet is to just walk through it. ::I mean... really it would be best to not get into it at all... 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Boone: - Hey! Armadillo dude! ::I heard that a young ranger had shown up in these parts. You must be him. ::You're got skills. I'll have you know I'm pretty good fighter myself. ::Hey, come over here. Evan: - Dillon... I... I apologize... ::I shouldn't have let that strange fella into the village. ::If he was just a loud-mouthed drifter, well, we could've handled him, but... Boone: - What kind of bodega is this? You don't even have a piano in here? ::You've got it arranged all nice, with nothing busted... How boring! you can go around the saloon. If you talks to Boone now... Boone: - Hey, little armadillo dude. My name's Boone. ::You look pretty tough. But I'm tougher. And stronger. Russ: - Buddy... I've got a bad feeling about this bear. I'm not gonna ask you to team up with him... Boone: - Quiet, little pipsqueak! What do ya think... "Buddy"? What've ya got to lose? ::Those bandoliers ain't for looks, kid. Me and my shotgun? We're invincible! ::Anything gets in our way? BOOM! We take 'em down! ::If you want to hire me, it'll be 2000. What do ya say? you want to hire this ranger? chooses No Boone: - You don't want to hire me? Suit yourself. I couldn't care less. again Boone: - If you want to hire me, it'll be 2000. What do ya say? chooses Yes *sound of money thrown on the table* Boone: - All right, I got it! Tomorrow we go to war together! Gwah hah hah! again to Boone. Boone: - Hey, the fighting doesn't start until tomorrow, right? So quit buggin' me, OK? End the Day to proceed Day 2 Prep Time ---- you not hired Boone... Russ: - So, Buddy. You remember that bear who was in the saloon yesterday? ::I think it was the right decision not to partner up with him. ::He's big, he looks awfully violent, and he probably hasn't bath in a while! ::I also get the feeling he doesn't work well with others. ::It seems the grock attacks are getting more intense even in these small, remote villages. ::If we do hire a partner, it has to be someone we fully trust. Otherwise it'd be a disaster! ::Still, it does look like he's pretty handy with that shotgun he's carrying. ::No, no, no... what am I saying? A bear like that would be nothing but trouble! you hired Boone... Russ: - Dillon... That bear... he's here. Boone: - What d'you mean, "he's here"? You hired me, didn't you? Russ: - Well... Yeah, we did, but... Boone: - OK, armadillo. Here's my deal... ::I'm pretty good at lots of things, like giving out a good beating and light thievery. ::Plus, I'm an expert at picking scruffles. Russ: - Ha! Really?! That's a pretty random thing to be proud of, don'tcha think? Boone: - Yeah, so what about it?... I just really love scrogs. ::Roasted whole on a spit... Mmm-mmm, that'd keep my belly full for a week! Russ: - Dillon... ::We may need to protect the village from this guy too. encounters a Snaggrock in the plains, it's takes a certain of amount money of you. Russ: - Hey! It's a robber! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Evan: - Welcome back, Dillon. Are you okay? All in one piece, I hope. ::Those grocks with the hammer-like heads are brutal, aren't they?! ::Left to their own devices, they will quickly level all of the towers. ::Understandably, that's made the village's Coyotes pretty nervous. ::But don't worry, Dillon. Your presence here really has encouraged them. ::They said they'll fight hard and try not to run off. ::So once again: Thank you, ranger! you can go around the saloon. If you talks to Boone now... Boone: - So what'd you think? My performance was pretty powerful, right? End the Day to proceed. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Buddy, there's a new type of grock out there you need to watch out for today. ::He's a little stripped nibbler... ::Since this is the last day, we can't afford to get robbed. We need money to buy stuff! ::He's prowling around looking for a shot to bushwack you. You can't avoid him. ::If he robs you, run him down and knock him out to get our money back! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Evan: - Even though we were totally surrounded, you were able to defend the village! Russ: - At first we weren't sure where to start. ::Having those gates facing in every direction definitely made it more challenging. Evan: - Your efforts extended the life span of everyone and everything in the village! ::We'd be mighty pleased if you two could stay a spell. ::But I imagine you'll be moving on to the next frontier station, won't you? Russ: - Yeah, the grocks have their sights set on the train. ::Some of our toughest battles are ahead. ::We'll have to defend both the village station and the train as it passes through. Evan: - Ah, so that's what's in store for you two. Russ: - Yep, that's about the size of it. Evan: - All righty, at the very least, we'd be honored if you relaxed here for one night. End the Day to proceed. you hired him earlier Boone: - What's up, Dillon?! Aww... It's not time for bed, is it? ::That was a pretty crazy scrap today, wasn't it? ::I think you owe my shotgun a big thank-you for making that victory possible, huh? Russ: - Huh? What fight were you watching, Boone? Boone: - Hey, Chief Squeaky! What did you think about the battle? ::Those kids did OK, but my skills were the key to victory, wouldn't you agree? Evan: - Umm... well... let me see... Maybe...? I mean, probably. Yes? Boone: - You see? Gwah hah hah! Great, it's decided! ::I'm going to be this village's ranger! How does that sound, Chief? Evan: - Umm, well, I think we're pretty good for right now, Mr. Boone, sir. Russ: - Ahah hah hah! Ouch! Rejected! Boone: - Quiet, you little varmint! ::C'mon, Chief... Think about it... ::What could possibly go wrong with me around? Evan: - Um, well, where to start... I mean, uhh... Russ: - You want to be a ranger? You're crazy, Boone. First off, you're way too slow! Boone: - What... did... you... say? Evan: - Russ, please, stop. Mr. Boone is... Russ: - Hey, it's OK. Boone, I'll tell you what's important on defense. ::It's not power... It's speed. ::Boone, you're slow as molasses! Compared to Dillon... Evan: - Russ! Please... please stop it... roars with angry Boone: - SHUUUUT UUUUUP!! ::Hey, Dillon! What do you think? focuses his attention on what the Boone talks about Boone: - Admit it! I'm stronger than you! ::Right? If you don't think so, say something! Dillon? slowly heads toward the saloon exit Boone: - All right! Now we're talking... ::This is great. Now we'll see who's boss. {Click here to go to the intro and the duel} win the Duel, Boone The Beserk Shooter will be your ally. you not hired him earlier Boone: - What's wrong, ranger?! Is it your bedtime?! ::That was a pretty crazy scrap today, wasn't, it? ::You probably wish you had asked for my help now, huh? Russ: - Huh? What fight were you watching, Boone? Boone: - Hey, Chief! What do you think? ::You gave it a good run, but admit it-- you missed me, right? Evan: - Umm... well... let me see... Maybe...? I mean, probably. Yes? Boone: - You see? Gwah hah hah! Great, it's decided! ::I'm going to be this village's ranger! How does that sound, Chief? Evan: - Umm... I think we're good... There's no need... Russ: - Ahah hah hah! Ouch! Rejected! Boone: - Quiet, you little varmint! ::C'mon, Chief... Think about it... ::What could possibly go wrong with me around? Evan: - Um, well, where to start... I mean, uhh... Russ: - You want to be a ranger? You're crazy, Boone. First off, you're way too slow! Boone: - What... did... you... say? Evan: - Russ, please, stop. He's dangerous... Russ: - Hey, it's OK. Boone, I'll tell you what's important on defense. ::It's not power... It's speed. ::Boone, you're slow as molasses! Compared to Dillon... Evan: - Russ! Please... please stop it... roars with angry Boone: - SHUUUUT UUUUUP!! ::Hey, ranger. What do you think? focuses his attention on what the Boone talks about Boone: - Admit it! I'm stronger than you! ::Right? I speak the truth, don't I... armadillo? slowly heads toward the saloon exit Boone: - All right! Now we're talking... ::This is great. Now we'll see who's boss. text has some changes, who need to put all the full text again. ↑ Storyline (2nd Time) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Same as above ↑ Prep Time ---- Same as above ↑ Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Evan: - ?? End the Day to proceed. Day 2 Prep Time ---- you hired ?... Russ: - ?? Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Same as above ↑ Day 3 Prep Time ---- Same as above ↑ Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Evan: - ?? End the Day to proceed Evan: - ?? Gallery TLR-BeforeSideStage-2.png Trivia *This is the first stage of Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger which you obtain the Dynamites and have the Rock pillars. Category:Stages Category:The Last Ranger Stages Category:Side Stages